


Week Three/Week Four- Untitled

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter Marathon, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt(s): "There's an interesting story behind that"</p><p>and</p><p>"Be quiet. They'll hear you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Three/Week Four- Untitled

“I found another case,” Sam says when you enter the library. He and Dean are sitting across from each other at one of the tables, both on their laptops. **  
**

You sink into the closest, chair, wincing at the twinges of pain in your knee. You messed it up on a hunt a few weeks ago. It’s mostly healed, but still hurts a little in the mornings.

“Do you think your knee can handle a hunt?” Dean asks, looking at you with concern.

You shake your head. “Probably not. Maybe the next one, guys.”

Dean shuts his laptop and gets up. “Take all the time you need,” he tells you, ruffling your hair as he heads to the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Sam sits back in his chair, twisting to pop his spine. “Almost forgot to tell you. Charlie called.”

You perk up. “She did?”

“Yeah, she’s going to be in the area for a couple of weeks and was wondering if she could stay here. We’re leaving, obviously, but do you mind her hanging around the bunker?”

“No, not at all,” you say, doing your best to keep your voice steady.

“Maybe you two will finally get your heads out of your asses,” Dean says with a wink, reentering the room. He hands you a cup of coffee.

You feel the blush creeping onto your cheeks. “Shuddup.”

* * *

Charlie practically flies down the bunker stairs. She greets everyone enthusiastically and it might just be your imagination, but you think she hugs you longer than the boys.

Not long after her arrival, Sam and Dean head out and you’re left alone with the spunky redhead.

“We have the whole bunker to ourselves,” Charlie says. “What’re we going to do?”

“Um… marathon Harry Potter?” you suggest.

She grins and your stomach flutters. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

You keep a good stock of junk food in your room, hidden away from Dean. You bring the box of goodies into Sam’s bedroom, where Charlie has the first movie in the DVD player and the other eight on the nightstand.

“You have the best ideas,” she says when you sit next to her.

You’re inclined to agree, even though it’s difficult to focus on the movie with the beautiful girl sitting less than a foot away. Her reactions to the movie are adorable and proof of how invested she is in the story. You love that about Charlie.

* * *

Marathoning takes some effort. According to an article you found on pottertalk.net, the combined time of all eight movies is nineteen hours and forty minutes, but it’s possible to cut that down to eighteen hours and fourteen minutes if you skip the end credits. This gives about ten extra minutes of break time per movie. The extra time is utilized this for catnaps and bathroom breaks.

By “Half-Blood Prince,” the two of you are halfway through a bottle of wine. Charlie has scooted over so she’s leaning on you. You’re pretty sure she can feel your heart.

“Are you okay?” she asks, confirming your suspicions. “Your heart’s beating really fast.” Before you can respond, she throws in, “Do I make you nervous?”

You’re suddenly thankful you turned the lights off after “The Goblet of Fire” because it means she can’t see you blushing. You take too long to respond, though. Charlie sits up.

“Y/N, why do I make you nervous?” she asks.

“Because you’re really pretty and I like you a lot,” you mumble.

You’re expecting some form of rejection, probably a gentle one because Charlie’s a sweetheart. You’re not expected her to gently lift your chin. Her face is close to yours, her green eyes tinted blue by the light of the tv.

“Y/N,” she says carefully. “Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck yes.”

* * *

Charlie’s hand is warm in yours as she leads you down the hall to her room. Your lips are a little swollen from the make-out session you just finished and you can’t stop licking them. They taste like Charlie’s vanilla Chapstick.

“You’re okay with this?” she asks when you’re both in her room.

“Yes, Charlie.”

“Lights on or off?”

After a moment of hesitation, you decide, “On.”

She smiles and slips an arm around your waist, pulling you in for another kiss. Her hands find their way under your shirt, stroking your skin for a moment before pulling the offending article of clothing off. It’s tossed somewhere you can’t see, but hopefully you’ll be able to find it later. You like that shirt.

Charlie’s fingers nudge at the underwire of your bra, asking permission before continuing. You nod, your hands on her hips. She unclips your bra with a swiftness that comes from years of practice on her own, slides it from your shoulders, and lets it fall to the floor.

You feel a little shy, standing in front of the girl of your dreams without a top, but the way she’s looking at you quickly gets rid of those feelings.

“Can I?” she asks, hands hovering over your breasts.

“Uh-huh.”

Her hands are slender and her touch is much gentler than any man you’ve ever been with. She cups your breast, carefully squeezing your nipples between her fingers to test your reactions. When your eyes flutter closed, her touch becomes more purposeful. She teases your nipples, drawing them into hard little peaks, before bending down to wrap her perfect lips around one.

A moan falls from your lips before you can stop it and you blush, but Charlie just smiles and kisses you again.

“I want to hear you,” she says. “It lets me know that you’re enjoying this.”

You’re okay with that. She returns to sucking on your nipples, alternating between the two until they’re both a little swollen and oversensitive.

You pluck at the hem of her shirt, unable to work your fingers enough to actually grab it in your eagerness to have it off. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” you tell her, practically whining.

Charlie laughs and steps back. She swiftly strips off her plaid overshirt and the graphic tee she’s wearing underneath. Her bra is neon blue and makes you giggle a little because it’s just so Charlie. She grins and winks, striking a pose. That only makes you giggle harder.

“I like a girl who can laugh during sex,” she informs you as she toes off her boots.

You grin and reach out to push her jeans off her hip. Her panties match her bra.

“Let’s get rid off these,” Charlie says, unbuttoning your jeans while she kicks off her own.

Once you’re down to just your panties, Charlie steps back so she can unhooks her bra. Her breasts are perfect- just the right size to hold in your hands, nipples soft and pink and perky and you really, really, really need to know what they would feel like in your mouth.

So you find out.

* * *

You’ve had sex before, but the only other time you’ve been with a girl was before you even knew what bisexual is and neither of you knew what you were doing. That wasn’t sex. Every times you’ve been with a man was good, but this? This right here, with Charlie between your thighs and a strong hands on your hips, is better than good, better than great. It’s pure ecstasy.

When you cum, your thighs squeeze together around her head and part of you worries she’s hurt. But then she lifts her head and grins, mouth slick with your juices.

“Wanna make you feel good,” you manage, reaching for her with grabby hands.

She lets you tug her around, a little clumsy from your orgasm, until she’s sitting against headboard. You crawl between her legs, pale thighs that fit around your shoulders like this is where you were made to be. Her pussy is almost the same soft pink as her nipples, a little darker from arousal, and it glistens in the light.

You make her cum twice, taking your time exploring and testing, learning what makes her writhe and scream in pleasure. Next time, you decide, you’re going to use your vibrator. You really want to know what sounds she’ll make with the buzzing toy pressed up against her clit.

* * *

Charlie’s body is warm against yours, skin soft. She’s lying on her back, your head tucked into the curve of her shoulder, her fingers tracing indiscernible patterns across your back.

You move your arm over her waist to trail your fingers over her hipbone to a tattoo that you didn’t notice before. You can’t help a snicker when you see that it’s Princess Leia in a slave bikini, riding a six-sided die. Classic Charlie.

“Where’d you get this?” you ask, tapping the tattoo and lifting your chin to look into her eyes.

She grins. “ **There’s an interesting story behind that.** ”

“Will you tell me sometime?”

“If you’ll go out with me.”

“I think I can manage that.”

* * *

When the boys come back a few days later, it’s to find you and Charlie making out in Sam’s room while “The Princess Bride” plays. You blush and hide your face against her neck, but boys just smile. Dean shoots you a thumbs-up. Sam drops his duffel on the floor and says to keep things pg, and then wanders off to shower.

“We have about twenty minutes,” Charlie says, fingers dipping into the waistband of your jeans.

“Charlie, Sam said-”

“Then let’s move to my room.”

Her bedroom door has barely shut behind you when she pins you against it. She keeps her eyes locked on yours as she slides to her knees and works your pants off your hips. Your panties are already soaked and she presses her nose to your clit through the damp fabric. You whine.

 **“Be quiet,”** she warns with a wink and a cheeky grin, fingers edging your panties down. **“They’ll hear you.”**


End file.
